Across the Universe
Across the Universe es una canción de los Beatles compuesta por John Lennon en 1968 e incluida primero en el álbum No One's Gonna Change Our World (1969) y luego en Let It Be (álbum) (1970). Aunque los Beatles tan sólo grabaron Across the Universe una vez y luego se editaron dos versiones, ambas contienen elementos no deseados que fueron añadidos en el proceso de producción. La canción se grabó en Febrero de 1968, pero por varias razones (John no estaba totalmente convencido con el resultado) permaneció inédita hasta 1969, cuando el álbum del WWF "No One is Gonna Change Our World" fue lanzado. Esta es la versión que aparece en el Past Masters 2. Sonidos de pájaros fueron añadidos a la canción para dicho lanzamiento (sonidos que no incluyeron los Beatles) y además se aceleró la canción medio tono. Phil Spector utilizó la cinta original de 1968 para superponer un coro y una orquesta para el álbum Let It Be (álbum), aunque la canción se ralentizó incluso por debajo de la velocidad original. Así que ninguna de las dos versiones se reproduce a la velocidad original. Así, que si ahora se coge el Cd "Past Masters II" y escucha la versión que contiene, y luego se pone la que se encuentra el Let It Be, inmediatamente da la sensación de que la versión de Spector es demasiado lenta. La misma operación en el orden inverso, presenta a John Lennon como si hubiera respirado un balón de helio. La canción fue escrita por John en Kenwood tras una discusión con Cynthia. Mientras estaba tumbado en la cama, la frase "pools of sorrow waves of joy" (estanques de pena, ondas de alegría) le vino a la cabeza, y allí se quedó hasta que se levantó y la escribió. Transmisión al espacio exterior El 4 de febrero de 2008, a las 00:00 UTC, la NASA transmitió "Across The Universe" en dirección a la estrella Polaris, que se encuentra a 431 años luz de la Tierra. La transmisión fue realizada usando una antena de 70m en el DSN's Madrid Deep Space Communication Complex, localizado en las afueras de Madrid, España. Y fue hecho con un transmisor "X band", proporcionando a la antena 18 KW. Esto fue hecho a fin de celebrar el 40º aniversario de la canción, el 45º aniversario de la Deep Space Network (DNS), y el 50º aniversario de la NASA. La idea fue concebida por el historiador de los Beatles Martin Lewis, quien invitó a todos los fans de los Beatles a reproducir la canción como si fuera a ser enviada a una estrella distante. Esta es la segunda ocasión que una pieza musical ha sido intencionalmente transmitida al espacio exterior (la primera fue el mensaje interestelar: "1st Theremin Concert to Aliens"), y fue aprobada por Paul McCartney, Yoko Ono, y Apple Records. Aparición en películas Across the universe es también el nombre de una película realizada en el 2007, un musical con covers de los Beatles, dirigida por Julie Taymor y protagonizada por Jim Sturgess y Evan Rachel Wood, que incorpora 34 canciones del cuarteto de Liverpool en su banda sonora, además de tomar el título de la película de una de ellas. Para esta película, la canción es interpretada por: Jim Sturgess. En la banda sonora de la película "I am Sam" aparecen varias canciones de The Beatles, entre ellas Across The Universe, interpretada por Rufus Wainwright. Covers A esta canción le han hecho covers muchas veces diferentes bandas, esta es una lista de las bandas y artistas que han colaborado: * 10cc * 46bliss on their album Pistachio Home * 6 Cycle Mind * A Fine Frenzy * Áine Minogue * The John Butler Trio * Ariane Moffatt, durante un concierto en vivo * Ben Allison en su álbum Buzz * The Curtain Society * Cyndi Lauper * David Bowie, en su álbum Young Americans, cantando al lado de John Lennon * Electric Light Orchestra tocada en su Time Tour de 1982. * Element of Crime usualmente tocan "Across the Universe" como la última canción en sus conciertos. * Fiona Apple, presentada en el film Pleasantville' * The Format * Grant-Lee Phillips * Jim Sturgess, para la película ''Across the Universe * Joel Sherman hizo una versión de esta canción en la película documental Word Wars * Kayler * "Her Game" de Kevin Max de su álbum debut, Stereotype Be, tiene vocales estructuradas de la misma forma qe las de Lennon. * Laibach feat. Anja Rupel, en el álbum cover de Laibach "Let it Be" * Lana Lane * Liam Wright * Lisa Ono * Phish * Pink Floyd incluyó un homenaje a la canción en la aclamada "Echoes": la frase "inviting and inciting"está tomada directamente de "across the Universe", así como un poco de la melodía vocal. Roger Waters también grabó un cover de la canción, y algunos de los sonidos de animales aparecen en la canción de Pink Floyd escrita por Waters "Grantchester Meadows" . * Robyn Hitchcock * Rufus Wainwright, presentada en el film I Am Sam y como un bonus track en tu CD Poses * Sean Lennon la tocó con Moby y Rufus Wainwright en un tributo a John Lennon de 2001 en Radio City Music Hall. * Seether * Seigmen tocaron una versión alterada de su canción "Mørkets øy" usando la letra de "Across the Universe" durante su último tour. * Suede * The Smiths, existe una rara versión acústica pero sólo puede ser encontrada usando redes de compartimiento de archivos. * The String Cheese Incident * Texas, como un lado B de su single de 2001, "Inner Smile" * Verdena * Zero 7 * otra versión fue tocada por un número de artistas, incluyendo a Billie Joe Armstrong, Bono, Steven Tyler, Brian Wilson, Tim McGraw, Scott Weiland, Alicia Keys, Alison Krauss, Norah Jones, y Stevie Wonder, respaldados por miembros de Velvet Revolver, en la ceremonia de los Grammy Awards en 2005. La semana siguiente, una grabación de la interpretación fue lanzada exclusivamente para su compra mediante la iTunes Music Store. Todas las ganancias de su venta van a fondos para las víctimas del tsunami en el Océano Índico del 26 de diciembre de 2004. Las ventas del lanzamiento benéfico la convirtieron en la descarga más rápidamente vendida en la historia de iTuns y permitió a la canción llegar al número 22 en la tabla de singles de Billboard. Esta versión tiene un cambio en la letra: "Nothing's gonna change my world" se cambió a "Something's gotta change my world." Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles